Second to the Right
by bookworm23821
Summary: Gwendolyn 'Wendy' Harris was a normal 16 year old girl with an over active imagination. That is, until she met Peter. Drawn to him by some invisible force, Wendy delves deeper into the fairy tales her mother used to tell about her great-great grandmother and a boy who could fly. Is he who she thinks he is, or is her imagination running wild? PeterxOC. Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid...
1. Prologue: Storytime

**Hey guys, bookworm here! So I decided to make use of my summer break to fix and edit this story. Without further ado, the re-vamped prologue of SttR! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan (sadly) or any other characters except my own. I don't own the song either!**

_The second star to the right_

_Shines in the night for you_

_To tell you that the dreams you plan_

_Really can come true_

_The second star to the right_

_Shines with a light that's rare_

_And if it's Never Land you need_

_Its light will lead you there_

_Twinkle, twinkle little star_

_So I'll know where you are_

_Gleaming in the skies above_

_Lead me to the land I dreamed of_

_And when our journey is through_

_Each time we say "Goodnight"_

_We'll thank the little star that shines_

_The second from the right_

_~Jonatha Brooke_

_**June 18th, 2003 **_

_**Cape May, New Jersey**_

This story begins with a house. From a distance it doesn't look like much. Just a house on the end of a street. Oh, but this house isn't just an ordinary old house. With it's victorian design and it's low hanging trees, the house looks to be frozen in time and the family liked it that way.

The sun had just sunk behind the ocean, and a soft ocean breeze blew through the sheer curtains of the second floor nursery. Inside, three giggling young children chased each other around the room. The oldest of the three was eight, his name was John. The youngest was only two, and his name was Michael. Finally, the only girl of the three was six, and her name was Gwendolyn, but everyone called her Wendy. Fed, dressed and ready for bed, all that the children were missing was their bedtime story. The three siblings were especially excited for bed that night, as their mother had told them earlier on that the story being told was a very special one. Just when the rambunctious kids were about to burst from anticipation, their mother entered the room, carrying a large and ancient looking tome.

The children's mother, Margaret, was an elegant woman, with creamy pale skin, long chocolate brown hair (that was currently residing in a messy bun), and pale green eyes that were always bright with laughter. Coming into the nursery, Margaret couldn't help but smile at her children's playfulness. Her smile started to fade when she thought of her children growing up and leaving the nursery behind.

"All right you scallywags, set sail for Storyland!" Margaret said, picking up Michael and sitting in an overstuffed chair near the window.

"What story are you telling us tonight mama? Is it Sleeping Beauty? Ooh, or is it Cinderella?" asked Wendy, who was very inquisitive for a mere six year old.

Margaret chuckled at her only daughter. "No sweetheart, its neither of those I'm afraid."

Opening the old book, Margaret began her tale. "Once upon a time, not too long ago, there lived a family that had three children. Two boys, and one girl. The eldest was named Wendy, the second eldest was John, and the smallest was named Michael. Now, Wendy was at the age when most children are expected to grow up. And unfortunately, this was her last night in the nursery she shared with her brothers.

One very important thing that you need to know about Wendy my dears, is that she loved to tell stories. Every night she told a new story to her brothers, and every night a mysterious shadow lurked in the window, listening to her tale. Once Wendy ran out of stories to tell her brothers, she began to make up stories about the shadow. The stories she told were of a valiant young boy named Peter Pan who refused to grow up.

Soon enough, Peter came to visit the three children, and took them to his island home of Neverland. It was there that the children had many adventures. They fought with pirates, swam with mermaids, hunted with Indians, flew with faeries and played hide-and-seek with Lost Boys. Those stories with have to wait for another night I'm afraid." Margaret concluded. A chorus of protesting cries rose as she closed the old book.

"No buts, its high time that sleepy children are in bed. We can read another story tomorrow night." And with that, she tucked each child in their respective bed, kissed their foreheads and turned on the nightlights.

"Goodnight my dears, sweet dreams." Turning out the lights, Margaret shut the door, and went to go check on her husband down the hall.

But all of the children were not asleep. Little Wendy slipped out of her bed carefully, making sure none of the springs would creak. Seeing that she was safe, she silently tiptoed over to John's nightstand, and grabbed the swiss army knife he had gotten for his birthday.

She then quickly tiptoed back to her bed, and scrambled beneath it. Wendy retrieved a flashlight from her nightgown pocket and turned it on. Then picking up the knife, she started to carve her greatest wish on the wall beneath her bed, where no one would ever find it.


	2. Chapter 1: The Boy

**I am really sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I had writers block.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan. I only own the plot. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10 Years Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Ten years have past in the house at the end of the street. The house is no longer filled with childish laughter, the three children have their own rooms and have grown up. But the biggest change of all in the house was that Margaret was no longer tucking her children in, she was no longer singing in the kitchen while cooking. In fact, her presence was barely there.

Now, you might be thinking, well now that her children have grown up she's busy working and doesn't have time to do these things. Well if you think that is the answer then you are terribly wrong. After that night in the nursery so very long ago, Margaret had gotten very sick, and sadly did not get better. Ever since the funeral, the children's father started to spend less and less time with them, until eventually he didn't spend time with them at all. But all of that was in the past, our story takes place in the present. Right here, right now.

Wendy Harris stood looking at the mirror on top of her dresser. With her fair skin, wavy chocolate brown hair and emerald green eyes, she was a dead ringer for her mother at only sixteen. It was the first day of school and Wendy was a little nervous, even though it was only her sophomore year. But Wendy had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind, telling her that today wasn't going to be any other day. What she didn't know was that her nagging feeling at the back of her mind was right.

"Wendy! Come on we're gonna be late for school!" yelled Michael.

"Alright I'm coming!" she yelled back.

Although he was only eleven her would be starting fifth grade instead of fourth. This only added to Wendy nerves, but with one last look in the mirror she was set.

High School was nothing like Wendy had ever experienced before. Even though it was her second year it still surprised her how alone she felt with so many people around. Since Wendy kept to herself most of the time, everyone excluded her from group activities. This was fine with her, but there were some days when she needed a real friend she could talk to.

The morning bell rang and Wendy flowed into the room with the river of her classmates. she took her usual seat near the window and waited for the teacher to take role and say the pledge of allegiance. But when the teacher entered the room with another student she had Wendy's full attention.

The town That Wendy lived in was very small and everyone knew everyone. But when she looked at the student she didn't see a familiar face. Instead she saw tousled honey brown hair and the most beautiful clear blue eyes she had ever seen. Wendy unconsciously straightened her purple blouse and fixed her hair.

"Class, your attention please!" the teacher said as she tried to calm the class down.

"Everyone, this is Peter Horan. His family just moved here from England. Now I want you to be polite to him and help him get around the school on his first day." she paused and looked around the room for an empty seat.

"Now, Peter you can sit next to Wendy over by the window." As the teacher was saying this Peter started to walk over to where Wendy was sitting. As he sat down next to her, Wendy couldn't help but stare and now that he was right next to her she could get a better look.

She noticed that his hair was long and curly, almost like he never cut it. He had a light tan and looked very muscular under his leather jacket. And, although Wendy will never admit it willingly, he had a woodsy almost tropical smell. That smell is what surprised her the most about him, because that smell was as familiar to her as breathing.

**You Like? Please review, your comments mean a lot to me and I take them to heart. Hopefully the next chapter will up sooner than this one ;-P Bye for Now!**


	3. Chapter 2: Daydreaming

**Hey guys! I'm trying to start a Doctor Who fanfic so it might be a while between updates but we'll see how it goes. *See character descriptions on my profile!***

**Disclaimer: No amount of Faith, Trust, and Pixie Dust will ever let me own Peter Pan :*-(**

Wendy couldn't help but feel a flicker of recognition when she took Peter in. But where she recognized him from remained a mystery to her. After a few more minutes, Peter turned and met her gaze head on. Wendy quickly looked away from him, her pale cheeks turning pink from embarrassment. As she did this, the corner of Peter's mouth rose up in an almost smile.

After the final bell rang, Wendy gathered her things in a daze and headed toward her locker to wait for her brother.

Now my dear reader, there are many things that you need to know about Wendy. But the most important one is that she likes to daydream, and sometimes her daydreaming has made her bump into quite a few people.

As Wendy walked down the hall, lost in her dreams, she didn't notice a boy with tousled locks and striking blue eyes cross her path. The next thing Wendy knew, she was being held up by something, her things were scattered about her and she was looking at a clear ocean. _No wait, not a clear ocean, _she thought. Blinking, she focused more and realized she was looking at two perfect blue eyes. She then saw that she was being held by the boy's strong arms.

"Are you alright?" she heard him say in a perfect British accent. But Wendy couldn't say anything, all she could do was get lost in those eyes.

"Are you alright?" he repeated. This time however, Wendy's brain flicked on and she tried to sit up. "Y-yeah I'm fine thanks." she finally managed to say. A flash of concern passed over his perfect face but was gone as fast as it appeared.

"You should try to watch where you're going." he said as he helped Wendy to her feet and started to gather her belongings. "I am really sorry 'bout that. Its just...I mean get so distracted...and." Wendy trailed off. There was just something about him that made her get flustered and nervous around him.

"Its fine, no harm done. But I do think that you should be escorted to your destination, just in case you zone-out again." he said as he handed Wendy her things but held on to the heavier books. "Now, where were you headed before our run in?" he asked.

"My locker, but you really don't have to-" she started to say. "Don't worry its my pleasure!" But before Wendy could protest any further he grabbed her hand and started down the hall. Surprisingly, they made it to her locker just as John walked up. Ever since their mother's passing, John had to grow-up very quickly. So when he saw a strange boy holding his sister's hand, he couldn't help but tense up just a bit.

"Here we are." Peter said. "You really didn't have to do this, but thanks anyway." Wendy said, a small smile forming on her lips. A minute passed and Wendy was still staring at Peter's eyes. They would have stayed like that forever, until John cleared his throat and she broke her gaze.

Realizing her brother just watched them stare at each other Wendy recovered by introducing Peter to him. "Um, John this is Peter, he just moved here from England. He just saved my head from having a minor concussion." she blurted out in a rush. "Wendy you really have to keep your head out of the clouds. Your dreaming always gets you into trouble." John said with a smile playing at his lips. Then he turned to Peter and shook his hand.

"Thank you from saving my sister from herself. Ya know, you're actually the first person ever to help her when she lets her dreams take over." When John said this, Peter felt very surprised. _No One has ever helped her before?_ he thought, disgusted with the people who were mobbing him all morning begging him to be friends.

"Wendy, we have to go. Michael will be waiting for us and you know how he gets when we aren't on time." John said, breaking Peter out of his thoughts. "You go wait for me in the car. I'll be right there." Wendy said giving her brother a _"I need you to give me a minute"_ look. John understood and started to head towards the parking lot.

"So," Wendy started to say, "I just wanted to thank you again for catching me back there. Um, I was...also...kinda wondering if...if you wanted ….to go to the welcome back dance...with me." as she said the last part her voice was barely a whisper and she secretly hoped that Peter hadn't heard her.

But Peter did hear and to her surprise, said the answer Wendy had thought she would never hear.

"Yes." he said with the most dazzling smile Wendy had ever seen. She was so shocked by the answer she didn't know what to say. "I'll pick you up at 7:30?" he asked her.

"Y-yeah that would be great!" she managed to choke out. "Ok. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." And with that he walked away, smiling the entire time.

By the time Wendy reached the car, she was beginning to doubt if she was actually awake. But when she eventually pinched her arm and found that it hurt she couldn't believe that the newest and probably the coolest guy in school saved her and then agreed to go to the dance with her. After they picked up her little brother and headed home, Wendy started thinking about when Peter caught her in the hallway. She thought about how strong his arms were around her and how safe she felt in them.

But little did Wendy know that this wouldn't be the last time Peter would save her. A storm was coming, and Wendy and her brothers were right at the center of it.

**Thanks for reading and PLEASE comment and review! I love it when you guys do and it helps me make the story even BETTER for ya! Until next time ;-D**


	4. Chapter 3: The Necklace

**Hey guys bookworm here! I think this might be the longest chapter so far. Someone who reviewed asked me how soon I would be updating this story. Well the answer is I really don't know! I'm trying to start another fanfic so updates might be even longer than before but we'll see. Now enough of my blabbing! On with the story! :-D **

***See character descriptions on my profile!***

**Disclaimer: I've said it before and I'll say it again. I DO NOT under any circumstances own Peter Pan!**

The ride homewas the same as usual, Michael enthusiastically retold every single detail that happened during his day, while John and Wendy nodded and smiled right when he wanted them to. Just as Michael was telling them about a boy he made laugh so hard that milk shot out of his nose, Wendy started to think about Peter. She just couldn't believe that she was bold enough to ask him to the dance and that he actually said yes!

"_He's only going with me because he feels sorry for me_." she thought.

"_But then again, his smile was so genuine and he looked so happy."_ Wendy was still at war inside herself when they reached the house on the end.

Pulling up into their driveway, they noticed a black and expensive looking luxury car parked in front of their house. All three looked at each other in utter silence. Finally, John spoke what they were all thinking. "Well, looks like Dad's home."

Ever since Margaret's death there has been tension between the three siblings and their father, Benjamin. He ran a very wealthy company and was often away on business trips and conferences. John and Wendy soon came to learn that most of the "conferences" were actually meetings with women and could last days or even weeks on end. And Michael, being the innocent eleven year old he was, didn't think much of it.

Over the years the siblings have been able to avoid their father like the plague. But this sudden visit home had them wondering. Walking into the house they cautiously deposited their things and looked in the living room, finding that their father was absent from there they then made their way to the kitchen. Sitting on a stool at the island in the middle of the room was Benjamin. Also sitting at the island was a half empty bottle of wine and a full glass.

"_So, he's been drinking."_ thought John _"This isn't going to end well"._ Wendy saw the bottle too, she looked at John then turned to Michael.

"Hey, can you give me and John a few minutes alone with dad?" she asked with a pleading look in her eyes.

Michael, seeing the look Wendy was giving him, quietly nodded and headed toward the stairs. Little did Wendy and John know that he sat on the steps eavesdropping.

"Dad? Are you okay?" John asked, taking slow and steady steps towards the island. Benjamin, finally acknowledging that there were other people in the kitchen besides him, looked up and faced John.

"Oh look who it is. Its my little Johnny ALL grown-up." Benjamin said with a stupid grin as he ignored the glass and drank straight from the bottle.

"Ok dad, I think you've had enough." John said reaching for the bottle. But Benjamin just pushed him away. Wendy noticed John's clenched fists, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"And isn't it my lovely daughter Wendy." Benjamin said, getting up to embrace her. As he did this, Wendy tried not to gag from the smell of liquor on his breath.

"You look just like your mother," he said, a sad glimmer quickly appearing in his eye but then was gone. "And do you know what your mother was Wendy?" Benjamin asked, his hands tightly holding her shoulders.

"N-no." Wendy said, her voice slightly quivering as she had never witnessed her father in this state before.

"She was a slut Wendy. A Slut!" Benjamin shouted. "Your mother never cared about you! She hated all of you!"

"That's not true mom loved us," Wendy started to say but was interrupted by her father's uncontrollable rambling.

"Oh stop deluding yourself Wendy, she never loved you. And you know what else? The three of ya are the reason she's dead!" he shouted accusingly at Wendy and John.

At this point Wendy was near the verge of tears and John couldn't take it much more. So, he took charge. Very quietly he said "Get out."

Benjamin stopped his rant and looked at his son. "What did you just say boy?" he asked.

John, finding his nerve replied much louder, "Get. Out." Benjamin looked at him with astonishment.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" he asked, walking toward John.

"A very disturbed man who needs to leave his family alone!" as John said this, he grabbed his father and dragged him out the door to his car, slamming him into the door.

"And if you EVER come home again, consider us out of the picture." and with those last words, John walked back to the house and locked the door.

Wendy, shocked by her father's harsh words rushed upstairs to the attic. Ever since Margaret passed on, not a trace of her was in the house. Pictures, clothes, books and everything else was boxed up and put in the attic and from the time Wendy had turned nine it had become her place to get away from the world.

Holding back tears, Wendy finally made it to the door and locked it. She ran to the old chair her mother used to have in the nursery and just sobbed. Finally, her breath slowed and she fell asleep. Now, Wendy normally had strange dreams, but these were like none she had ever had before.

_It was a beautiful world full of color and sound. There was a shadowy figure in the clearing of tall trees, motioning to follow him. She ran to him and took his hand. The image fades into a swirl of color. Suddenly, the pair are standing on top of an enormous tree. There are little orbs of light floating around the air around them, making the most beautiful music one could ever hear. Then, the shadow's face began to come into focus. _

Wendy woke up from her dream in a daze. Suddenly remembering where she was, she sat up in the worn out chair and looked around. Finding herself in the dark, Wendy made her way over to the old light-switch on the wall. Shivering slightly, Wendy turned around to find the large bay window wide open. Curious, she looked out to find nothing but an empty roof and a cool wind on her face.

Wendy half smiled and silently shook her head, thinking _I probably just forgot I opened it_, and latched the window closed. Feeling much better than she did when she first came up to the attic, wendy busied herself with trying to find the perfect dress for the dance. Opening box after box, Wendy became lost in the memoires of her mother. She then pulled over a very heavy box and ripped the old yellow tape off the stained cardboard. Staring at the boxes contents, Wendy saw what she thought for sure that her father had burned.

Inside the box, yellowed with age, were all of her mother's books. Beaming, Wendy carefully looked through the box. Every single book and story her mother had ever read to them was there. Picking out her favorites, Wendy put them in a neat stack to take down to her room. Finally, there was only one book left. She gently picked it up and examined it.

The book was leather bound and looked very old. Its pages were old and brittle, as were most of her mother's books were. But they were also covered in neat, looping cursive that Wendy immediately recognized as her mother's. As she was flipping carefully through the pages, a small flat bundle fell out.

Picking it up, Wendy carefully removed the old paper. She looked at the paper, confused and lifted out the most beautiful necklace Wendy had ever seen. The chain was a thin thread of gold. Hanging from the chain was an emerald, cut into the shape of a star. The necklace itself was breathtaking, but the unique thing about it was the emerald. Most emeralds are only one deep shade of green, but this one had a different shade of green every time you looked at it. There were also small flecks of gold mixed all through out the stone.

Compelled by some invisible force, Wendy clasped the necklace around her pale neck. Once she did, Wendy felt a flash of recognition pass through her. Shrugging it off, Wendy gathered the books and descended the stairs.

After changing into her favorite Mickey Mouse pajamas, she went and kissed John and Michael goodnight. Settling into bed, Wendy fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Her dreams were filled with bright colored plants and floating lights. But little did Wendy know that a shadowy figure crouched on the roof outside her window, watching her sleep. A small smile formed on the shadow's lips, knowing that she was dreaming of him.

**I wanna thank EVERYONE who has read and reviewed this story. I am really sorry that this chapter took so long but had to keep rewriting it. Until Next Time! PLEASE REVIEW! :-D**


	5. Chapter 4: The Witching Hour

**Hey guys, this may be a little overdue but here is a bonus chapter going into a bit more detail about Wendy's dream. Well, here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own creations**

Wendy slept soundly, encased in her dreams of a magical place. Crystal clear waters, vibrant plants and unearthly music floated around her head. Everything was perfect. Well...almost.

At around 12 a.m. the colors started to lose their vibrancy, the music became quieter and eventually, everything faded out into a gray mist. This is when her dreams turned dark. Now you might be thinking that it is normal for people to have nightmares when they are upset, or under a lot of stress. That would be the case for Wendy, if it weren't for the time.

There are many legends about the hour between midnight and 1:00 am. Some say your dreams can come to life, others say evil things are able to walk the Earth but only for that one special hour people deem the _"Witching Hour."_ And the Witching Hour was indeed to blame for the nightmares that rushed to the old little house on the end.

Wendy started to shift slightly, it was almost like she could feel a cold presence invading her subconscious. Any feelings she kept from her previous dream had fled. Everything was replaced with a cold, hollow feeling and she could feel a slight sense of danger.

Her dream was filled with a thick silver mist that was so thick, she couldn't see two inches in front of her. Wendy found herself walking in the choking mist. After what felt like ages, the mist sank to the ground and Wendy saw that she was in the middle of a dark wood. Stopping to take in her surroundings, Wendy noticed that the woods resembled the ones behind her house. She also noticed how cold it became, her breath came in small puffs and Wendy shivered in her thin pajamas.

Deciding that the best thing for her was to keep moving, Wendy plunged deeper into the shadows. As she walked further and further into the darkness, Wendy had the sensation that she was being followed, but she refused to turn around. Eventually, it was the branch snapping that caused her to face her stalker...But there was no one there. Realizing that she was just being silly, letting the dream get to her, Wendy turned around. She instantly regretted it.

A hooded figure seemed to melt out of the shadows, and blocked her path. Before Wendy could cry out in terror, a second figure grabbed her from behind and placed a gloved hand over her mouth. The first figure then started to advance towards her. Wendy tried to catch a glimpse of the figure's face, but it was hidden behind a shadowy hood. Although Wendy couldn't see the man's face she did see something glint in what little moonlight had filtered down through the trees. It was silver. It was sharp. And it was pointed right at her.

Wendy's eyes widened as she saw that the figure held a wicked silver hook. Wendy struggled against her capture. She knew that it was futile, but she wasn't going to go without a fight. All too soon, she started to tire, the cold air draining her strength. Thoughts of her family flitted around her head and she silently prayed for it to be quick. Opening her eyes, she stared straight at the dark hood. The hook plunged in the air, aimed straight for her heart.

Gasping Wendy's eyes popped open. She gently unclenched her stiff fists from her comforter. Sliding into a sitting position, Wendy flicked on her reading lamp. Warm light flooded the room, reassuring her that there was nobody there. Slipping back down into her blankets, Wendy glanced at the green blinking numbers on her alarm clock. They read _1:02 am_. Groaning softly, Wendy flicked off the lamp and settled back in her bed. She hesitated a moment before closing her eyes. Pushing any dark or negative thoughts from her mind, Wendy fell into a deep and thankfully dreamless sleep.

**I wrote this to shed a little light on what Wendy dreams about so...yeah. Like I said this isn't a real chapter, just a little bonus for my lovely readers. ~bookworm**


	6. Ch 5: A Memory & Secret Words

**Hey Guys! I have yet another amazing chapter uploaded for you :-D Surprisingly this chapter was really hard for me to write. Don't know why. A special Thank You goes out to GwenuitHolland! Your reviews were great and they really made my day! I also wanna thank everybody else who reviewed. So thanks for making me smile! Hope You Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I will NOT nor will I EVER own Peter Pan. 'Cause if I did I would be rich!**

The early morning sun streamed through Wendy's window. Slowly, Wendy opened her eyes, looked at her alarm clock and groaned. The green digital numbers blinked 7:28. Sighing, she threw off her covers and clumsily put on her slippers. She silently tiptoed out to the hallway and checked her brother's rooms to find them both still snoring. Smiling softly to herself, she carefully padded down the stairs to the kitchen. Since she had woken up, Wendy couldn't stop thinking about the strange dream she'd had. Finding that it was WAY too early to think about anything, Wendy turned on her trusty Keurig and put her favorite coffee blend in the chamber. Letting out a contented sigh as the aroma of vanilla and of course coffee filled the kitchen, she made her way over to the bagel bag, picking up a plain bagel she quickly placed it in the microwave. Hearing its loud beep, she carefully slid the bagel onto a plate, grabbed her mug and opened the French doors leading to the porch.

Four cups of coffee later, Wendy could still not make any sense of her dream. Sighing, she sat down her cup and leaned against the hard wrought metal chair, letting the cool September air blow against her face. Unconsciously, she started to finger her necklace. She hadn't taken it off since her discovery in the attic. Looking down at the eight point star, she couldn't help but get lost in the swirling shades of green. Suddenly, something in the back of her mind caused her to veer toward a distant memory.

_She was very small, around two or three years old. It was a late evening in the dead of winter. The house was dark, the only light came from the nursery. Soft candle light bathed the room, and there were thick curtains of_ _snow falling outside. She could remember being scared. She remembered crying out in the middle of the night. A dark figure had been haunting her dreams. John was fast asleep in his bed, having been rudely awoken and sent to wake their mother. She remembered being softly rocked, drifting in and out of her dreams, but always being frightened awake by the dark shadow. She could remember her mother singing softly, telling her everything was alright. Telling her the shadow meant her no harm. Her mother laid her gently in her crib, kissing her softly on the forehead. Her mother started to turn away, and she let out a small whimper. Her mother gave her a sad smile that she could find no meaning behind and unclasped the thin gold chain from her neck. Leaning down, her mother hooked the necklace around the child's neck. She gasped at first as the cool stone settled against her collarbone. Then she found her eyes growing heavy. Trying to fight the urge to sleep but losing slowly, she snuggled up in her pillow. Before her mind could slip away to the land of dreams, she could hear her mother softly say something to no one in particular._

"_It's happening so early. Hopefully he'll stop dream slipping and wait 'till the poor child is old enough to understand."_

"Wendy? Wen? Are you in there?" asked a worried Michael.

Wendy blinked a few times and finally his face came into focus. She took in his worried expression and wondered what had happened.

"You ok?" Michael asked. Upon waking up, Michael came down to the kitchen to find the doors open and Wendy slumped in the patio chair. Seeing such a scene and being eleven years old can be quite frightening.

Blinking a few more times, Wendy finally broke free from the mist of memories. Turning towards the worried little boy in front of her, she pulled him into a hug. Receiving a bone-crushing hug back from her brother made her wonder what had really happened when he was standing there.

"Mic," she said softly "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Letting a small smile form on her lips she squeezed him again. Pulling back from her young brother, her expression suddenly became deadly serious. Michael noticed this and put a serious expression on too.

"Michael Edward Harris, you will not, under **any **circumstances tell John about what happened. He has enough on his plate as it is, with school and dad..." Her face softened and her voice trailed off. "Let's just keep this a secret between you and me okay?" holding her pinkie finger out she looked at Michael with pleading eyes. "Promise?"

Michael looked into his sister's endless green eyes and thought he saw a small flicker of fear pass across them. Raising his own pinkie and linked it with Wendy's. "Promise."

Pulling Michael into one last hug, she gathered up her mug and napkin and followed her brother back into the kitchen. After helping her brother up onto the island stool, Wendy started to pull various boxes and bottles, a bowl and a pan out of the many cabinets on the wall. Just as Wendy put the chocolate chip pancakes she made for Michael on his plate, John shuffled his way into the kitchen and sat down at the island next to Michael. Smiling, Wendy put three more pancakes in the pan.

The rest of the morning past by in a blur, and before Wendy knew it she had to start getting ready for the dance. After finishing up a quick shower, Wendy, donned her fuzzy purple robe and pulled a white garment bag out of her closet. Hugging it slightly to her, she placed it on her bathroom door. Walking back over to the closet, she went to pick up her shoes only to find that their box was empty. Thinking that she picked up the wrong box she reached in the closet again...and again...and again but found that none of the boxes contained her shoes.

Thinking that there was only one other place they could be, she grabbed a flashlight and made her way over to her bed. Pushing away the years of clutter she saw a shoe like shape behind one of the boxes of old essays. And there, pushed up against her wall, were her shoes. Pulling her shoes towards her, Wendy noticed blurry scratches on the wall. Curious, she scooted closer and held the flashlight up. And there, hidden behind a pair of shoes, were the words Wendy had carved into her wall those ten long years ago.

Fingering the letters, she couldn't help but see a little girl of six use a 'borrowed' pocket-knife and carve her most secret wish in the best hiding place. Something between a sigh and a giggle escaped Wendy's lips as she reread the secret words over and over.

_I wish that Peter Pan would take me away to Neverland,_

_And let me stay there until the island takes its last breath._

Tracing the scratches one last time and scooping up her shoes, she slid out from under her bed and put the boxes back. Looking at the clock on her bedside table, she squeaked and made a mad dash for her bathroom door.

Ten minutes later, the doorbell rang. Wendy was as ready as she'll ever be. She had left her long hair down, cascading in soft waves to her back. The dress she wore was her mother's. It was a strapless white knee length with a lace overlay. Her silver flats that played hide-and-seek with her were on her feet. But the thing that really drew your eye to her was the green star pendant around her neck. Looking at herself in the mirror she couldn't help but feel a little bit nervous and when John called up to her that Peter was here, well it didn't exactly help any.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Wendy turned, grabbed her white knit sweater and headed towards the stairs. Her nerves grew with each of her steps, but once she saw Peter smiling at her, all her feelings of anxiousness and nervousness melted away.

"Hey, Wendy. You look amazing!" Peter said, in his perfect British accent that made Wendy's heart jump every time she heard it.

"Hi Peter, you look really nice too!" Wendy said, giving him a soft smile.

And, in fact, he did look very handsome. He was wearing very dark, almost black, dress jeans and black chucks. He had a white ¾ inch sleeve oxford button down shirt, and a dark blazer.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I saw this in the flower shop and thought of you." As Peter said this, he carefully reached into his pocket and pulled out a small flower box.

The flower inside it couldn't help but take Wendy's breath away. Inside the box, was a small lily. It was stark white, but as it went down towards the center it started to become a rich purple. Peter opened the box and tucked the flower in her hair, trailing his fingers along her cheek as he pulled back. Wendy then began to blush a soft pink.

After saying goodbye to John and John threatening Peter to have Wendy home by eleven, they left the house and made their way over to the school. As they were walking over, Wendy couldn't help but think that nothing could go wrong tonight. And boy was she wrong.

**Hey guys hope you liked this chap, I was up all night writing this *yawn* so I'm really tired. I just wanna thank again everyone for reading/following/favoriting and of course reviewing. And so now I'm gonna go take a nap, but before I go here is a short summary of the next chapter.**

**Up Next: The school dance and everything seems perfect. Little did Wendy know that Peter has been hiding a big secret. And the shadows that have haunted Wendy's dream will finally be revealed.**


	7. Chapter 6: Flightless Bird

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry if this update was a little late but I just started high school and I don't have much time to write during the week :( but im gonna try my best. Thank you to everyone who followed/reviewed/favorited I really appreciate it! I know its a little early on but I have decided to split this story into 2 cause its a little bit big for just one. So...Yay Sequel! But don't worry this won't be a fanfic that has like 6 chapters then a sequel, I'm planing on at least 20-30 chapters. Oookay enough of my endless babbling and on with the chapter! *See Character Descriptions on my profile***

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the books/movies/tv shows or anything else associated with Peter Pan except this story. I also don't own the song currently in this chapter.**

The school gym was a flurry of light, music, dancing kids and crepe paper. The large space was filled to the brim and Wendy impulsively took Peter's hand. Weaving her way through the closely packed bodies, Wendy led Peter to the other side of the gym. She stopped at the double doors that were open to the crisp September night. Looking down, she realized that Peter's hand was still in her own. Suddenly engulfed by embarrassment Wendy quickly dropped his hand and looked away. Smiling, Peter turned towards her and put his hands on her waist. Wendy, hesitated then put her hands around his neck. The upbeat pop song then melded into a slower and rhythmic melody.

_I was a quick wet boy, diving too deep for coins _

_All of your street light eyes wide on my plastic toys_

_Then when the cops closed the fair, I cut my long baby hair_

_Stole me a dog-eared map and called for you everywhere_

Wendy blushed and kept her gaze down, nervously avoiding eye contact. But Peter would have none of that, he caught her chin between his fingers and turned it up towards his, locking her emerald green eyes with his sea blue.

_Have I found you_

_Flightless bird, jealous, weeping or lost you, american mouth_

_Big pill looming_

Swaying softly to the music, Wendy and Peter let themselves get lost in each other's eyes. As Wendy danced, she wished the moment could last forever.

_Now I'm a fat house cat_

_Nursing my sore blunt tongue_

_Watching the warm poison rats curl through the wide fence cracks_

_Pissing on magazine photos_

_Those fishing lures thrown in the cold_

_And clean blood of Christ mountain stream_

But like all good things, the song ended and Wendy had to leave Peter's bottomless eyes.

_Have I found you_

_Flightless bird, jealous, weeping or lost you, american mouth_

_Big pill looming_

She unhooked her hands from Peter's neck and Peter slowly removed his from around her waist, but still held onto one of her hands. As another song came over the sound system, he led Wendy outside.

The outside of the school was completely transformed. Twinkle lights were woven through the trees and small lanterns lined the pathway. Peter glanced over at Wendy, and a feeling of sadness passed through him. _She looks so happy, and I'm gonna ruin her night _Peter thought. And Wendy really did look very happy, she was happy. But when Wendy looked at Peter her smile fell._ He looks so sad, almost tortured, what could have happened to make him this way?_

Finally, Peter took a deep breath, stopped, and turned to face Wendy. "Wendy, there's something I need to tell you."

Wendy faced him too, but held onto his hand. There was just something in his voice that told her she needed to. Giving it a slight squeeze, Wendy nodded her head in a signal for him to continue. Peter at first hesitated, not entirely sure if he should tell her._ Its now or neve_r a voice inside his head thought. Taking yet another deep breath, Peter decided it was the right time.

"Okay, um...Wendy?" he started, his voice getting an octave higher. Clearing his throat he tried again. "What I'm trying to say is, um, well," sighing he led her over to a bench "I haven't been completely honest with you."

"Peter what are you saying?" asked a worried Wendy. The way Peter was acting was starting to scare her a little bit but she still held onto his hand, she thought if she didn't he be in an even worse state. Peter looked up and caught her eyes. Wendy was surprised to find his own filled with anguish and her mind wondered what he had to tell her to make him so sad.

"Before I explain anything, I need you to promise that you'll hear me out, don't jump to conclusions." Wendy nodded and he seemed to relax ever so slightly.

"Well I guess the first thing you need to know is that I didn't come here with my parents, I...I don't even have parents. The other thing is that I'm not even from England." He stopped, and glanced at her face, only to see concern and worry in her eyes.

Wendy squeezed his hand again. "Peter, just because you don't have parents and you're not from England doesn't mean that I'll be upset. I will always be your friend." she said, giving him a small gentle smile.

"Wendy, I'm not worried about that. I'm worried that you'll hate who I really am."

"Well," Wendy started, taking her time "whoever the 'real' you is, I'd love to get to know them."

There was only about a minute pause, but to Peter and Wendy it seemed like a lifetime. Finally, Peter exhaled and said "My names not Peter Horan, I'm not from England and I haven't had parents for a very long time."

He quickly stood up and faced a still sitting Wendy. Startled at this, she shrank back into the bench. "Wendy, do you know who I really am?" Peter asked, his voice increasing in volume. Wendy shook her head.

"Wendy. I. Am...Peter Pan. I live in Neverland with six lost boys, Hook hates my guts, I can't even remember my parents anymore, I can fly and yes I will admit that recently I've been slipping into your dreams. So, Wendy...do you believe me?"

As he said this, Wendy just sat in utter shock. She stole a glance at his eyes and found them full of pleading and sadness. "Peter, you're insane."

At this, Peter's face fell. "But, Wendy" he started as he walked toward her. Wendy shot up from her seat and started to walk away. Peter followed and grabbed her hand. She spun around, ripped her hand away and glared at him. "Listen to me and listen good because I'm only going to say this one time. Stay. Away. From. Me." Then she turned around and ran, leaving Peter calling out behind her.

**~0~**

Wendy didn't know how long she ran for, all she knew was that she needed to get away from Peter. Panting, she slowed her pace and looked around. Finding herself in the woods, Wendy shivered. For as long as she could remember, Wendy always hated being in the woods. And being there now didn't help at all. Sighing, she decided that she'd might as well go home. Walking further into the woods, Wendy could've sworn that she was being followed. Suddenly a twig snapped. Her step faltered, turning around Wendy couldn't see the source of the sound. Quietly laughing at her overactive imagination, she turned back around only to be met by a figure in a dark cloak.

A scream built up in her throat, but before she could let it out, a strong hand clamped over her mouth. The figure then slowly moved toward her. Wendy wasn't able to see his face through the shadow, but one thing did catch her eye and made her heart leap out of her chest. There, on his right hand gleaming in the soft moonlight, was a silver hook. Knowing that she wasn't going to get out of this alive, Wendy started to fight out of her captor's iron hold. Because if there was one thing she was going to do, she was going out fighting. She closed her eyes, while thoughts of her family flew around her head, and waited for the sharp sting of the hook. But it never came.

Curious and relieved, she opened her eyes to find an empty forest. She spun around, franticly searching for the shadows, but found nothing. Slowly, a pang of fear rose in her. Now, you might be thinking that she was in shock and now the fear was catching up to her, but you would be wrong. For you see, Wendy's fear wasn't for the incident that just occurred, it was for what happened last night. The strange dream that she was trying to make sense of this morning, but pushed to the back of her mind, rose its ugly head. _How is that possible_, she thought _Every single detail was exactly the same._ All these thoughts and more were swirling around her head in a frenzy, but the one that kept appearing was _Did I just dream the future?_

**~0~**

Running as fast as she could, Wendy burst through the front door and past a very worried and confused looking Michael and John. John opened his mouth to say something but before he could say anything, Wendy shot down from the stairs "I don't wanna talk about it!" and slammed her door shut.

She leaned up against the cool hard wood and sighed deeply, replaying the events of the nights in her head. A small smile fleetingly crossed her lips as she came to the logical conclusion that everything past the dance had to have been a dream. There was no other explanation in her eyes. Pushing off from the door, she quickly changed out of her dress into dark jeans, sneakers and a dark purple long sleeve t-shirt. Putting whatever she thought happened earlier out of her mind, she headed towards her door, but faltered when she heard a light tapping on her window. Wendy slowly turned around, and steadily walked over to her window _Its probably just the wind, or a crow_ the logical part of her mind thought. But she knew that its wasn't the wind or an annoying bird. Without pausing, she reached her hand out and pulled back the curtain.

But there was nothing there, just an empty roof. "What?" she scoffed softly.

Determined to find the source of the sound, Wendy pried open her old creaky window as wide as it would go, and stepped onto the roof.

"Who's out here?" she called out. Getting silence as a response, Wendy carefully walked further out onto the roof. Once she reached the middle, a shadow melted away from the chimney and walked towards her.

She stopped, her body tense, for she thought it was one from the woods. But, the figures face was then illuminated by the moon, and she saw that it was only Peter standing before her. "P-Peter? H-how did y-you get on the roof?" Wendy stuttered out. Peter took a step closer to her, and Wendy impulsively took a step back, but before she could get any farther away Peter grabbed her hand and held her there.

"Wendy, you need to listen to me." his voice was deep and serious. Her eyes roamed over his tense figure and she saw that he was wearing different clothes. He wore a thin grey t-shirt, dark wash jeans and black combat boots. Finally, she met his eyes, and saw that they were full of concern and something else but she didn't know what.

"Why should I?" she answered, trying to put as much hostility into her words as possible.

"Because you and your brothers are in grave danger. A very dangerous man followed me here and I need to get you, John and Michael somewhere safe."

"You're crazy if you think my brothers and I will go anywhere with you!" and with that, Wendy wrenched her hand from his grip and turned towards her window. But she never made it there.

She knew that she was going to fall even before she turned. She could feel herself slipping through the air, her hands uselessly grabbing at nothing. Her eyes closed, and waited for the hard impact of the ground. But it wasn't the ground that she hit, it was someone's warm outstretched arms. Wendy opened her eyes and met Peter's two oceans.

Peter then quickly shifted her in his arms and raced inside the house. Setting Wendy down on the kitchen floor, he proceeded to tell her to pack a small bag full of only the necessities and to instruct her brothers to do the same. Surprisingly, Wendy found herself running to the living room, and told her brothers Peter's instructions. When they looked at her like she had gone stark raving mad Wendy gave them a _I'm seriously not kidding so get your asses in gear_ look. That look was all it took for them to empty their bookbags and rush to their rooms. Wendy ran to her room and grabbed clothes, an extra pair of shoes, a few toiletries, and a few of her mother's books. She was about to leave when she saw the picture of Michael, John, herself, her father and her mother before they became a broken family. Somehow knowing that she wouldn't be home for a while Wendy grabbed the picture and stuffed it in her bag. Two minutes later Wendy, Michael and John stood on the roof outside Wendy's room facing Peter.

Wendy could hear the faint sound of destruction echoing through the empty house, and knew they didn't have much time before the dark man with the hook found them. Peter seemed to hear the chaos too and he knew he had to do this quickly. He then took a small pouch out of his pocket and opened it slightly. He first walked over to John, reached into the bag, and sprinkled a fine silver dust over him. Almost instantly, John rose into the air, flailing his arms and legs in order to stay upright. Peter then went to Michael and sprinkled the dust over him too. Michael on the other hand had more luck (and apparently more balance) than his brother and rose with ease. Finally, Peter moved close to Wendy, and softly blew the dust from his hand. Wendy then felt her feet leave the roof, but before she got to high, Peter slipped his hand in hers and rose up with her.

Peter then told the siblings to tightly link hands, keeping a strong grip on Wendy's. The four then started to rise higher and started to move faster. Just when the hooked man crashed through Wendy's window, they had already broke atmosphere.

Not being a big fan of heights, Wendy kept her eyes closed most of the flight, but when Peter whispered in her ear and asked her to open them she obeyed. And she was glad she did.

When she opened her eyes, Wendy saw the most beautiful island she could ever imagine. the colors were so vivid and the water was a gorgeous shade of teal. She looked at Peter with nothing but wonder in her eyes. He smiled and said "Wendy, welcome to Neverland."

**Yay another chapter done. I'm really sorry if this chapter sucked but I tried to write it as fast as I could. If you didn't think it sucked well YAY! If you didn't know what the song was its called "Flightless Bird" by Iron and Wine. You might recognize it from from Twilight but if you've never heard it you should cause its a good song. I think that this is the fastest I've updated yet considering that I just started highschool and celebrated my B-Day. Soo PLEASE click that lovely little blue review button. That would be a great birthday present. Until next chapter guys! =) **


	8. Chapter 7: The Burrow

**Hey guyz! Holy crap has it really been a month since my last update? O.o I'm soooooo sorry guys but highschool has been keeping me real busy these days so I will try to update as soon as I can. Just for the clarification this story is NOT on hiatus. But anyway...YAAAAY chapter number 7! I'm really sorry if some of you felt that the last chapter was a little bit rushed but every author does that sometimes and I just had to give ya all that info. You may have also noticed that the previous chapter's title has been changed to Flightless Bird, weell the reason behind that is the original title just didn't seem to fit so...yeaah. Just incase you don't remember what happened in chap. 6 heres a little intro. Happy reading! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan. The marvelous J.M. Barrie does.**

_Previously:_

_When she opened her eyes, Wendy saw the most beautiful island she could ever imagine. the colors were so vivid and the water was a gorgeous shade of teal. She looked at Peter with nothing but wonder in her eyes. _

_He smiled and said "Wendy, welcome to Neverland."_

* * *

Beautiful. Magical. Mysterious. All of these words and more popped into Wendy's head, but none of them could describe Neverland. Her eyes grew wide with wonder as she drank in the island and all of its familiar features. She could see the Indian encampment, a thin stream of smoke weaving its way through the tee-pees. She could see a crystal clear gulf which could only be mermaid lagoon. But Wendy also saw places she could not recognize. The Jolly Roger sat where it always has, but a small town full of light and noise bordered the shore. There were sections of the island that seemed to be darker than the others, and somehow she knew that they held terrible creatures.

Slowly, they started to descend, the island coming closer. Peter steered them to a small, but cleverly hidden clearing. Once they landed, Peter walked over to an ivy covered wall and lightly ran his hand over it. Finding what he was looking for he beckoned for Wendy and her brothers to come over. Peter pushed back a section of the thick leaves to reveal a small wooden lever. He looked at Wendy and nodded in encouragement. Hesitantly, she pulled down the lever. For a few seconds nothing happened, then a narrow section of the wall silently slid open. With a mischievous smile Peter took Wendy's hand and motioned for the three siblings to follow him into the darkness.

The passage was dimly lit with what Wendy thought were floating balls of colored fire and there were narrow steps leading down into the earth. She was secretly glad that she was holding Peter's hand going down the stairs. Otherwise, Wendy would've ended up tripping then falling down the (in her mind) treacherous stairs. Eventually, the "Stairs of Death" as Wendy dubbed them, ended and they entered a small hallway lit with the same colored fire as the stairs. Wendy and her brothers noticed while walking down the corridor, that even though they were whoever knows how many feet below the ground, it was surprisingly warm. At last, the hallway came to a halt and in front of them was a large and ornate wood door. Taking a closer look, Wendy noticed that it was decorated with dancing fairies, singing mermaids, wicked pirates, and hunting indians. Peter watched this with glee. Then he finally reached out and turned the door's handle. The door swung open with a friendly creek and Wendy and her brothers stepped through.

Before she could even get through the door, Wendy and her brothers stopped dead in their tracks. Peter chuckled and came up from behind them. "Welcome to the Burrow." he said with a warm smile.

Even with all of the stories about Neverland Wendy has read that described Peter and the Lost Boy's hideout, the Burrow wasn't like any of them. Of course it was hidden and underground but that was where the similarities ended. The main living space was fairly large and included a good sized kitchen, a dining table and a small sitting area. The kitchen had a hand pump sink, a small open oven built into one side of the wall and a makeshift looking refrigerator. The table was large enough to fit at least 20 if needed and was made out of half a fallen tree. The sitting area was a hodge-podge of brightly colored pillows and chairs that ranged from a wooden rocking chair to an over stuffed La-Z-Boy recliner. To top it all off, an enormous fireplace completed the room.

As Wendy drank in every last detail Peter explained that over the years that he and the Lost Boys had been able to expand the Burrow. The Lost Boys now had their own room that they all share and Peter had his own section too. "There's plenty of room for you and your brothers to say here. But only if you want to..." he trailed off and Wendy swore she saw a sad gleam flash in his eyes.

Michael's eyes lit up when he heard Peter say that they could stay. Putting on his best pair of puppy dog eyes that he had, he turned expectantly to John and Wendy. Knowing that they would lose anyway, both nodded their heads in agreement. Squealing with excitement Michael gave his big bro and sis a bone crushing hug that brought on end to all bone crushing hugs. Wendy caught sight of Peter and saw that he was as happy as Michael. Maybe even happier (if that was even possible.) After pointing John and Michael in the direction of the spare guest rooms Peter and Wendy were left alone in the main room.

Wendy really wanted to look at the room some more but she had so many questions for Peter and her curiosity was killing her. Peter noticing this, led her over to a pile of pillows near the gigantic fireplace.

"So, what do you want to know?" Peter started.

"Um...How about where are all of the Lost Boys?" asked a slightly fidgety Wendy as she played with a tassel on the end of a pillow.

"Oh, they spend every few days with the indians. The Lost Boys go to a kind of school with the tribe's children. But most of the time they're either here or playing hide-and-seek in the back clearing outside."stated Peter "Next question."

"What was that thing on the beach near the pirate ship? I saw it when we flew in and I didn't recognize it from any of the stories."

Peter's shoulders sagged slightly in almost a look of defeat. "That's Pirate Port. A few years back there was a terrible hurricane that washed in some things...and people from your world. And I guess Hook was tired of sitting in an old ship, so he ordered his crew to build a village from the old ships and anything else that washed up from the storm."

His face became serious and he looked her straight in the eye when he said "Wendy, I need you and your brothers to be extra careful while you're here. 'Cause, something else washed up on Neverland after that hurricane."

"What was it?" Wendy asked.

"Advanced weapons of all sorts. Before, the pirates just had cannons and swords. Now they have high power guns and explosives. Promise me that you won't go anywhere near the Port. The pirates are more dangerous than ever and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I promise. I trust you to keep me and my brothers safe Peter." said Wendy.

Peter suddenly jumped up and pulled Wendy up with him. "Come with me, I want to show you your room."

"My room?" Wendy questioned as Peter dragged her towards his part of the Burrow. Peter sheepishly chuckled. "Yeah, we kinda sorta ran out of room underground to build you your own 'private' room but this is the next best thing." Peter said pulling her into the room. The first thing that wendy noticed was that the room was quite large and that it was divided in half by a dark green curtain. He led her up to the curtain and pulled it away to reveal a fairly simple space but Wendy instantly fell in love with it.

The first thing she could see was the bed. It was in a carved and hollowed out alcove. Wendy ran her hands over the light green silk bedding. She eventually couldn't resist the urge any more and flopped onto the bed. It felt cozy and closed and there were little lamps cut out in the sides of the wall and a few in the low ceiling that held the colored balls of fire. Looking around the rest of the space she saw that there was a small wood dresser with a mirror and what looked like a carved wood wardrobe. It was simple and cozy and Wendy loved every last inch of it.

Peter watched her a nervous look. _Does she like? Hate it? She probably hates it._ he thought. But to his surprise and somewhat delight, Wendy jumped up and gave him a hug. "I love it! It's just perfect." she exclaimed.

"Are you sure you'll be okay with sharing a room with a boy. A.k.a me?" he asked her.

A sly smile crept on her lips. "Well that depends," she said "are you gonna be okay with sharing a room with a girl. A.k.a me?

Realizing how silly they were being, they started laughing. "We should check to see how your brothers are doing." Peter said, reluctantly pulling away from their embrace. Wendy started to follow him out of the room but turned back one more time to look at her new room. _This place is absolutely perfect_ she thought _There's no one at school calling you a freak. No dad messing things up. No painful memories. Nothing. Just a clean slate. This isn't just Neverland to me anymore. No. It's Home._

**Another chapter done! Like it? Hate it? Don't know what to think? Tell me! Review 'cause every review I get only makes my story better for you. So on that note, let the begging begin...PLEASE Favorite/Follow/Review! Please? Until next time my fellow fiction junkies :)**


	9. Chapter 8: Lost Boys

**Hola mi amigo/as! Its your favorite author with yet another awesome chapter! This is kinda a record for me with publishing TWO count 'em TWO chapters in the same month (which I gotta say is a little sad since I read fanfics that get updated every week, but *shrugs shoulders* what can you do?) I was gonna upload this on Thanksgiving but stuff happened...O_O Anyway, we get to meet the lost boys in this chapter yaaaay *applause* Just a little AN before reading. There are 10 Lost Boys in this fanfic. The youngest of the ten is 5 and the oldest is around sixteen or seventeen (little more detailed descriptions at the bottom of story). Okay, thats all. Enjoy! *See Character Descriptions on my profile!***

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it? Okay fine...I do NOT own Peter Pan or any characters associated with Peter Pan. I only own the plot and my lovely OCs.**

Peter led Wendy through the labyrinth of tunnels and hallways that ran in the Burrow until they finally found their destination. Following the sounds of Michaels high pitched giggling and John's deep laugh they found themselves in the messiest room Wendy had ever seen. And living with two brothers, Wendy had seen her fair share of messy rooms but this one took the prize.

At first, Wendy thought there wasn't a floor as it was covered in dirty clothes, discarded weapons and something Wendy desperately hoped wasn't moldy food. But, aside from the strange carpet choice the space itself was rather impressive. Sheets of all colors, patterns, shapes and sizes were separated into makeshift tents which Wendy guessed were the Lost Boy's rooms. Carefully picking their way over the floor (Wendy realizing that she was going to have a MAJOR cleaning session in here) they finally reached Michael and John. Wendy couldn't help but smile at her brothers, their faces were lit up brighter than any Christmas tree. And for once, John looked genuinely happy, and Wendy knew he hadn't smiled like that in a very long time. Breaking out of her reverie, Wendy turned her full attention to her brothers. She found out the Michael absolutely LOVED his new room since it reminded him of his own messy room (which Wendy was never able to keep fully clean.) Then, John showed her that there were two tents on the end all set up and ready for them.

Michael impatiently tugged her toward a sea blue tent. Inside was a good sized hammock with sheets of the same blue color as the tent (if you hadn't guessed already this was Michael's favorite color.) There was also a small chest of drawers in one corner and a wicker basket which was full of handmade and modern toys in the other. She also noticed bronze lamps that held the same colored fire she had seen in other parts of the Burrow.

After helping Michael put the few items he had brought with him away, they went straight across to a dark indigo tent which could only be John's. The tent's setup was similar to Michael's, with a large hammock with indigo covers and a small chest of drawers in one corner of the tent. The only difference it seemed was that instead of a basket of toys, John had a medium sized bookcase in the opposite corner filled with books of all sizes. She noticed that John also had lamps with the strange colored fire in them. Brushing aside the urge to ask Peter she turned to her brothers, their eager faces waiting for her approval.

"Well Wen..." John started, "are we really gonna stay here?" Michael finished in an innocent voice.

She stepped towards her brothers, caught them in a tight embrace and whispered a quiet but happy "Yes!"

_**~0~**_

* * *

It wasn't until late afternoon that the Lost Boys came. At first, Wendy thought that they were being invaded by pirates because of all ruckus the boys were making. But when she told Peter he only gave her a sweet smile and said that the pirates wouldn't be able to find the Burrow even if it was the only thing left on Neverland. "Its probably just the Lost Boys." With a smile on his face he led Wendy, Michael, and John back to the main living space. Just as they entered the room, the large door swung open to reveal ten scruffy boys tumbling inside and landing in a heap on the floor. Once they noticed that Peter was standing over them with arms crossed and a slight frown on his face they scrambled up to attention. Smiling Peter said, "Now that looks much better. Okay," pausing to go to the end of the line "roll call!"

The youngest stepped up and recited what Wendy guessed was his name. "Pipsqueak!"

Wendy, despite herself, almost laughed out loud because his name fit him so perfectly. He looked about five or six, and was in fact a pipsqueak because of how short he was. The tiny tot stepped back into line and the next oldest stepped forward and recited his "name". "Ginger" said a boy with a messy curly carrot top.

This went on down the line, each boy stepping up, reciting his name and stepping back.

"Rhoady!"

"D.J"

"Stretch"

"Specks"

"Worm"

"Crash"

"Rufio"

"Fox"

When the final boy stepped back into place Wendy ran her eyes down the line. The buys were from all different backgrounds yet looked like they belonged there. While observing the boys, Wendy couldn't help but notice that the boy named Rufio was giving her a strange look. Almost like he wasn't happy that she was there. Brushing it off, she turned her attention back to Peter when he started walking towards them.

"Boys," he said "this is Wendy." Then he gestured to her brothers "And these are her brothers Michael and John. They are going to be living with us from now on and I expect you to be nice to them and try not to injure, hurt or maim anyone on the first day. Is that clear?"

The boys answered in a unison "Yes sir!"

"Good!" he said, smiling. "Ok men, you're free to go do...whatever you do."

And with that, the Lost Boys fell out of line and ran stumbling over each other to get to their room. The only two that remained were Fox and Rufio. Now that it was only the two boys left, Wendy could clearly see that the scowl on Rufio's face was pointed in her direction. Wendy wondered what she did to make him hate her already. Sneaking a glance at him she noticed his hair was jet black and reached his shoulders and was decorated with blood red feathers. He looked about 16, was average height and a little bit on the stocky side. Wendy finally decided to meet his gaze and was greeted by a pair of cold hazel eyes. What scared her the most was that they were full of hatred. All the while, Peter had been in a deep conversation with Fox. He then looked up and saw Wendy and Rufio's staring contest and did the only thing the leader in him could do. Give orders.

"Rufio," Peter said in his best leader's voice "you're dismissed." And with those words Rufio broke his gaze, and stalked off towards the room all the Lost Boys shared. As he was walking away, John shot Wendy a _What's his deal _look_._ Wendy shrugged her shoulders as a response and a small part of her wondered what in the world that boy did in his free time. _He probably murders puppies and pulls the wings off butterflies_ her mind answered. She exhaled a soft snort in order to keep her laughter in check. "What's so funny?" Peter asked, causing Wendy to snap back to reality.

"Oh, nothing." Wendy has always been a terrible liar and Peter could see right through it but, being the gentleman that he was he didn't pry. "Come on." he said, taking her hand "I want to show you something."

**And...There you go. Let me just apologize for SUCH a sucky and short chapter and I promise the next one will be much better (But if you thought this chapter was awesome then, Yay!) So we got to meet the Lost Boys in this chappie. And FYI there are short little descriptions about each lost boy down below. Soooo I saw Rise of the Guardians this weekend and LOVED it. Basically I'm gonna start a fanfic for that (for anyone who's interested) and that will hopefully be up this weekend. Don't forget to Favorite/Follow/Review! Until next time guyz! ~bookworm**

**Name: Pipsqueak**

**Age: 5 or 6**

**Hair color: dirty blonde**

**Eye color: dark brown**

***Light tan skin**

***Called Pipsqueak 'cause hes so short**

* * *

**Name: Ginger**

**Age: 8**

**Hair color: Full on Ed Sheeran carrot top**

**Eye color: green**

***Light tan skin with freckles**

***Called Ginger 'cause of his bright red hair**

* * *

**Name: Rhoady**

**Age:10**

**Hair color: black curls**

**Eye color: brown**

***Rich chocolate colored skin**

***Called Rhoady 'cause he likes to race (on foot or in a vehicle)**

* * *

**Name: D.J**

**Age: 12**

**Hair color: straight black hair**

**Eye color: hazel**

***Hes asian, i dont really know how to describe his skin**

*** Called D.J 'cause he likes to listen and make music**

* * *

**Name: Stretch**

**Age: 13**

**Hair color: dark brown, slightly curly**

**Eye color: dark goldish brown**

***dark tan and of hispanic decent**

***Called Stretch 'cause he is really tall for his age.**

* * *

**Name: Specks**

**Age: 14**

**Hair color: wavy golden blonde **

**Eye color: hazel-blue**

***gold tan skin**

***Called Specks 'cause he wears glasses**

* * *

**Name:Worm**

**Age: 14**

**Hair color: dark mess of curls**

**Eye color: blue**

*** light tan skin. Looks hispanic**

*** Called Worm 'cause he likes to read**

* * *

**Name: Crash**

**Age: 15**

**Hair color: black**

**Eye color: light brown**

***Of african-american descent**

*** Called Crash 'cause he is always bumping and running into things. He is also a daredevil.**

* * *

**Name: Rufio**

**Age: 16 **

**Hair color: black, long and always wears red feathers in it.**

**Eye color: dark hazel**

***light tan skin. Looks a little native american**

***No one knows why he is called Rufio its just the name he picked**

* * *

**Name: Fox**

**Age: 17**

**Hair color: Mix between gold blonde and light brown**

**Eye color: violet**

*** gold tan skin. British**

*** Called Fox 'cause he is clever and sneaky**

**P.s I know I already said this but...PLEASE Favorite/Follow/Review!**


	10. Chapter 9: The Nevertree

**YAAAY new chapter! *Applause* I apologize for the sucky and short previous chap. and (hopefully) this will make up for it. I was going to upload this on Christmas but I had to spend some time with the family so...Late Christmas present! And um, any other news... *remembers* Oh yeah! I added a bonus chapter to this story towards the beginning around chapter 3 or 4. Okay so I'm gonna try this thing that I see other authors do in their fanfics which is responding to reviews! Ok here it goes.**

**FirePearl97****: Thanks and I so glad you thought so.**

**kittyhawk09:**** Glad you liked it. I don't really know why i chose the name Rufio, yeah i know hes a Lost Boy in Hook but basically I was low on names and his was the only Peter Pan related lost boy name i could think of.**

**GwenuitHolland:**** Thanks and its really cool that you think that this is fun to read.**

**Girl-With-Wings-And-Anaklusmos****: You're right about him not liking Wendy and we will kinda explore why in this chappie.**

**PurplePearlVoice35:**** Glad you like this story :)**

**This chapter is like one of those chapters that answer questions mostly but I promise that it won't be boring(Hopefully)! Enjoy :)**

**Bookworm: For this disclaimer I've got some help!**

**Bookworm: I said I've got some help *Gestures to the side***

**Bookworm: PETER!**

**Peter: Oh...was that my cue?**

**Bookworm: *sighs* yes _**

**Peter: bookworm23821 does not own me or Neverland. Can I get my cookie now?**

**Bookworm: Yess here's your cookie **

"Come on." Peter said, taking Wendy's hand "I want to show you something." She looked at John, who gave her a _go on_ nod. Sighing, she let Peter lead her to a small alcove like hallway in the kitchen that ended in a door. Holding it open for her, Wendy stepped into the late evening light. She was standing in a small meadow, very much like the one she entered through. The only differences were that it wasn't over crowded with trees and dead plants to hide the entrance from the pirates. There was also a small water- well and a small garden. "In case you were wondering, this wasn't what I was going to show you but...I can see you like it." A small shadow of a smile crossed his lips as he led her to where the clearing's edge met the wood.

Well, wherever they were going it involved flying, and a blindfold. Once they reached the edge, Peter produced a thin strip of blue cloth. He looked at Wendy sheepishly. "Um, do you...do you mind if-if I...you know?" Wendy gave him a reassuring smile and stood still in readiness. He secured the soft fabric over her eyes, making sure to ask if it was too tight at least ten times before he was satisfied. He then proceeded to pick her up bridal style which slightly shocked Wendy at its suddenness, but she eventually wrapped her arms around his neck and settled into the secure cradle of his arms. "Are you ready?" he asked in a soft tone. "Yes" And with that, he took off.

All too soon, Peter gently put Wendy down but placed his hands on her shoulders. Leaning down he whispered into her ear. "This is my favorite place to come in Neverland. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do." With those last words, his nimble fingers untied the blindfold and Wendy laid eyes on something she had only seen in her dreams. They were standing at the top of a large tree. The floor was made of the branches weaved together with vines and it was actually very sturdy according to Peter. The leaves were a shimmery sort of pink that seemed to glow in the setting sun. The tree's large trunk was a grayish silver color and smooth. Looking around, Wendy noticed a hammock swaying in the breeze, a small table with a few journals and inkwells, and an old fashioned telescope. "Its beautiful." she breathed.

"Its called the Nevertree. Been here almost a thousand years and still standing. Legend has it that the faeries of old used to call this tree home." his face suddenly became sad "But there hasn't been any fae here in a very long time."

Wendy stepped toward him "Peter, I've been wondering about something." she then added under her breath "Been wondering about a lot of things lately. But" taking a deep breath she continued "where are all of the faeries? Where is Tinkerbell?" She had so many more questions bubbling under the surface. Peter noticed this and he walked over to the hammock and indicated that she should sit down. She did as she was told, he remained standing, leaning against the smooth trunk. Taking a deep breath he began.

"The fae have been in Neverland for ages. They were the ones that brought me here, and...I thought they would still be here when it was my time." In a quiet voice he added "But I guess not."

"The faeries were nature spirits, they watched over Neverland and the Earth. Made sure both were healthy and liveable. But they realized that the Earth was getting harder and harder to take care of, and the fae concluded that it had been poisoned by the humans. Now, you're probably wondering why they're gone. Since they were nature spirits their life depended on how well each world did. Well, the Earth kept getting worse and the fae were getting weaker. Basically, it was what you would call "Global Warming" and pollution that finally wiped them out." he finished with a small sigh.

Wendy couldn't find her voice for a moment, but when she did, she quietly said "That's horrible."

He lifted his blue eyes and looked at her face. "Yes, it was. But their presence isn't entirely gone." he slowly walked over to one of the floating lights hovering above them. "This is called faerie fire. Its the only thing thats left of the fae. They run on pixie dust so they never burn out. But, these lights and this tree are the only things left."

When she met his eyes, she noticed a faraway look in them. And even though she was ready the burst with all her questions, she let Peter have his moment.

The minute felt like an eternity, but eventually Peter's eyes cleared. Seeing that he was composed, Wendy ventured another question. "How did you meet the Lost Boys?"

He pushed off of the trunk and sat down next to Wendy on the hammock, causing it to swing slightly. "After the faeries were gone, I used to come here to think a lot. Then, I eventually started living here hence the hammock. It took me a couple of centuries but I finally figured out that...I needed somebody. To play games with, fight pirates and...to just keep me company. So, I flew to the mainland and ended up in some park in London. That was where I met Fox and Rufio. They were homeless and looked just about as miserable as I did. So I flew straight up to them and asked them _the question._ They said yes of course and we took off. Eventually, I started going to other places, picking up more orphans...Even help some find good homes. Then I met your great-great grandmother...and the rest is history I guess." he finished in a soft voice.

Wendy smiled slightly, proud that Peter knew that he needed someone. A small frown creased her forehead as she thought about earlier that day. This didn't go unnoticed by Peter. He playfully nudged her shoulder and asked in a curious voice "Wendy, what's that matter?"

Glancing up she quickly shook her head. "Oh, i-it was nothing." Peter gave her a smirk that basically said _Wendy, I know that you're lying. _A slight blush burned up her cheeks _Wow he looks really cute when he smirks like that_. Wendy then proceeded to mentally slap herself for thinking like that. She sighed and gave in. "Well, you saw how Rufio was looking at me today right?"

Peter nodded his head and she continued. "So, does he like...hate me or something? 'Cause I barely met the kid for like not even a minute and he's giving me the freaking death stare! I mean, if I did something in that short amount of time I want to at least know what I did to make him ha-" She stopped in mid sentence as Peter had clamped his hand gently over her mouth.

Amusement sparkled in his eyes. "Are you done with your rant?" he asked quietly. She nodded and Peter removed his hand. He chuckled slightly before answering. "Rufio does not hate you. He just has trust issues."

"Hah, that doesn't exactly explain why it looked like he was trying to burn me on the spot."

"Rufio was orphaned at a very young age, the first few years of his life he had to learn how to survive the orphanages and avoid the workhouses. At twelve he ran away from his abusive foster parents. Thirteen, he was the most infamous pickpocket in all of Northern London. When he was fifteen, the law caught up with him and he was sent to the most dangerous workhouse in England. That was where he met Fox or James as he was called in those days. The labor was intense and all the children were malnourished and abused daily. I'm thankful that he had Fox there for him, other wise I don't think he would have lasted in that workhouse. It was Christmas Eve when they finally ran away. But ever since his time in the workhouse Fox was the only human being Rufio fully trusted."

Wendy was flabbergasted at this revelation. "Wow, that must have been horrible. But...I can see why Fox is the only one he trusts since they went through so much together."

"So, you see? Rufio doesn't hate you. You just have to let him see that he can trust you." Peter said laying an arm around her shoulders, giving her a slight squeeze. Despite herself, Wendy melted into his embrace, lost in the moment. Everything was perfect, the sunset was absolutely beautiful from her vantage point and (even though she won't fully admit it) she was being held by the most gorgeous boy she has ever known. She sneaked a glance at him and lost her breath.

His hair sparkled with glints of red and blonde and his eyes were full of life. _Yes,_ Wendy thought, _everything is just perfect. _Wendy had just started to drift off to sleep, when the scream rang out over the trees.

**Another chapter in the bag! Please don't hate me for the cliffhanger I absolutely hate them but I had to end it somewhere. Also please dont hate me for the fairy thing but they just didn't fit in with the way the story is going to go. So we heard a few back stories in this chappie. Let me know what you guys think. PLEASE PLEASE review/follow/favorite! Merry Christmas! Happy Kwanzaa! Happy Holidays and whatever else you guys celebrate! Until next time ~bookworm**


	11. Chapter 10: I'm Sorry

**HAPPY (extremely belated) NEW YEAR! First off I just wanna thank every single person who has ever reviewed this story. A special thank you goes out to anonymous reviewer 'Reader'. Your reviews made me sooo happy :-) So, last chapter I left you with just a tiny bit of Peter/Wendy fluff and...a cliffhanger*Boo* Again I apologize for that (honestly its not a great Christmas present) but I'll hopefully make up for it in this chappie. So, with that...On to the chapter! :-D**

**P.s. Really sorry for making you guyz wait soo long, but school is just being a big pain in the behind right now :(**

**Disclaimer: I hate saying it but the only thing I own are my characters and the plot. Not Neverland :*( Sorry.**

Wendy's eyes snapped open, and she could feel Peter tense up beside her. He quickly (but carefully) jumped up and rushed to the edge of the tree. Wendy then proceeded to do the same, looking curiously over the trees. "What is that?" she whispered. Peter shook his head, "I don't know." his face hardened. "But I'm going to find out." And with that, he shuffled closer to the edge. He was just about to jump when he spun around abruptly and pulled Wendy into a tight embrace, which caused her pale cheeks to darken. After a few seconds Peter moved away, placing his hands on Wendy's slight shoulders and looked her straight in the eye.

"Wendy, if I ask you to do something, will you promise me that you'll do it?" he said quietly.

"Of course, I promise."

A small grin spread across his face. "Okay, good." he sighed "Because I want you to stay here, while I go check out whatever made that sound."

An astonished Wendy barely had time to register what exactly happened as Peter chastely kissed her forehead and rose into the air. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach. _He kissed me :)_ Quickly coming to her senses, Wendy rushed towards the ledge. But before she could reach the end, Peter abruptly turned around stopping her cold.

He held his hand up in front of her, wagging his finger at her like he was scolding a child. "Uh, now Wendy. You did promise me that you would do whatever I asked. And you wouldn't want to break your promise, now would you?" he asked her, giving Wendy his best pair of puppy dog eyes.

Wendy inwardly groaned, knowing that Peter found her weakness. Reluctantly, she took a step away from the edge. Putting her hands up as a sign of defeat. Although she seemed cool and calm on the exterior, a flurry of foul words directed at Peter swirled inside her head.

Peter, completely oblivious to the growing storm in Wendy, sighed "Thank you" in relief. Just as the storm of curses reached its breaking point, Peter flashed

Wendy a parting smile and streaked away over the trees. Leaving a furious Wendy behind.

* * *

***Wendy's POV***

I can't believe that I just stood there and let him win. God, I hate him so much! I should have just let him have it right there. Who does he think he is telling me what to do? I let out a strangled scream of frustration and angrily kicked the massive tree trunk. I felt a dull pain in my foot, I was probably going to have a bruise or something there but I was just too angry to care. Letting out yet another defeated sigh I plopped onto the hammock. Oh who am I kidding? I'm not angry at him. I'm angry with myself. Well, okay yeah I am kinda mad at him but I'm angry at me more. Why couldn't I just say "No Peter, I will not stay here while you go and have all the fun."

I sighed again (wow, I sigh a lot.) My anger was slowly ebbing away. I feel so...strange. One minute I'm totally fangirling over how cute he looks, another minute I'm pissed at him for treating me like I'm five, then I'm back to fangirling again!

"What is going on with me?" I mumbled. I just felt so confused.

Suddenly, a wave of fatigue washed over me and I could feel my eyelids start to droop. I tried to fight it, but the overwhelming urge to give in was too strong. As I started to drift away, all I could think about was the feel of his lips on my skin.

**~0~**

I woke up to a pitch black sky, the only light coming from the soft silver glow of the tree. I slowly rose to my feet, stretching the kinks in my back. Once I was all stretched out and awake, I looked around the canopy, and found that I was still by myself. This was the point when my worry-meter kicked into overdrive. _Where's Peter? He wouldn't just leave me here, right? _

_Wait, what if something happened? What if he's hurt or dying? What if he's already dead!?_

Okay, okay. Get a hold of yourself Wendy. Don't think of the worst possible situation.

I was really tempted to flop back onto the hammock and wait for him to come get me. But I resisted. I just refused to be that girl who is always waiting for the handsome prince to come and save her. I nodded my head, knowing what I have to do. I slowly and carefully stepped towards the edge. I made the terrible mistake of looking down, seeing the forest floor far below, and a wave of vertigo hit me. I stepped back, closed my eyes and took a few quick breaths. _You can do this. You can DO THIS! _

"I really hope I'm right about this." I said with a slight wince.

I took a deep breath and a step forward. The tips of my shoes hanging off the edge. I cleared everything from my mind, except the memory of flying and how weightless I had felt. Then before I could loose my nerve, I jumped off the end.

**~0~**

I slowly cracked my eyes open. Both surprised and relieved to see that I was floating in the air, and not squashed like a pancake. "It worked!" I exclaimed. Then, angling my body into a flying position, I headed in the direction I saw Peter go.

After flying for what seemed like hours, I noticed that I was starting to lose altitude. And quickly!

"No, no no no!" I murmured. Fighting desperately to stay in the air. Unfortunately, my efforts were all in vain. I started to sink below the branches, then the force keeping me in the air decided that now was an excellent time to stop working(note my sarcasm.) And I fell, the branches scratching at my face and arms. I landed awkwardly on my ankle, a searing hot pain radiated up my leg. I didn't even have to look at my ankle to know that it was twisted. I laid on the ground, slowly moving each part of my body, making sure nothing else was hurt.

Groaning, I forced my bruised and sore body to stand up, making sure I put very little pressure on my ankle. I looked around, trying to find a sense of direction, when I noticed a clearing up ahead. Half limping, half stumbling I made my way through the dense trees. When I finally crashed into the clearing, a gasp of horror escaped my lips.

What I saw almost brought tears to my eyes. In the clearing, chained to a large tree, stood a bruised and bloodied group of Lost Boys. My tears threatened to spill over when I saw that my brothers were among them. Breaking my gaze away from their sad eyes, I turned to face what I had been avoiding since I first stepped into the clearing.

The tears that had been building up behind my eyes finally escaped as I looked at Peter. He was kneeling on the ground, chained up like an animal at the zoo. I couldn't stand it anymore. Ignoring my screaming ankle, I ran to him, and cradled his beaten face in my hands.

He looked up at me with his sad pools of blue and whispered "I'm so sorry Wendy."

I didn't even get a chance to ask him why he was sorry, because a strong hand roughly yanked me upright. I struggled to get out of the large man's grip but it was too tight. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Peter fight viciously against his chains. He froze in place as I felt the man holding me place a cold metal object against my neck.

"Careful Pan." warned the man holding me. His voice was deep and menacing, and had a slight British tilt to it.

"You wouldn't want your precious Wendy to get hurt," the pressure on my neck increased as he said this, causing me to cry out in pain. "Would you?" he ended in a satisfying tone.

Peter looked at me, the pain clear in his eyes, and mouthed the words _I'm sorry_ to me. He then looked at the man gripping me, his face twisting in anger and disgust. I honestly thought that he would keep on fighting, but he slumped to the ground, his eyes locked on a spot of dirt infront of him.

Suddenly, the man started laughing. The sound chilled me right down to the bone, that's how evil it sounded.

"Oh Peter, did you really think it would be that easy? That you would surrender and I would just let your little girlfriend go?"

The man's grip on my waist got painfully tighter, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of crying. I looked at Peter again, his face unreadable, but I could see his fists clenched in rage.

"You got what you wanted Hook, you have no reason for keeping Wendy or the Lost Boys. Just let them go and take what you wanted in the first place. Me."

My heart jumped in my chest when he said Hook's name. I squirmed against what I now realised was the very hook that he was so infamous for, trying to kick and claw my way out.

But all of my struggles were in vain. All Hook did was chuckle at my pathetic efforts.

"Well Peter, your new girl has a fire in her. We'll have to fix that. Say goodbye to your lover boy Wendy, you won't be seeing each other again for a very long time."

And with that, Hook started to drag me out of the clearing. I fought against him with every ounce of my strength, crying Peter's name the entire time.

I guess I was starting to annoy Hook because he stopped about 3/4 away from the entrance and dug something out of his pocket. All of a sudden, I felt something sharp jab me in the arm. Immediately I could feel my strength slipping away from me, my body going limp. Tired, and defeated, I gave in to the darkness.

**Wow...what the hell did I just write? 0_o Really intense chapter right here. Sorry if this chapter sucks or doesn't make any sense. I'm really sick right now so it's a combination of medicine and exhaustion that are impairing my writing skills. So what do you think of Wendy's POV? Like it? Hate it? Didn't really care? Tell. Me. So let me end with this: PLEASE review/favourite/follow. Until next time chicklets :)**

**P.s. a description of Hook is up on my profile and down below.**

**Captain Hook:** (My version)

**Age: **late 30's early 40's

**Haircolor/style:**pitch black and choppy

**Skin:**tan, looks a bit dirty

**Eyes:** icy violet.

**Height:** 6'4

**Weapon****: **a hook of course

**(Looks like Jason Isaacs)**


	12. Ch 11: Bloody Fists & Teary Eyes

**Happy Easter (If you celebrate it) and Happy (early) April Fools Day!**

**Hey cupcakes! Hows life? Mine sucks! :-D * ha ha jk* Just a heads up, I have now posted this story on Wattpad so if you wanna add and check it out over there it would be awesome! My username is the same, so look me up! Also, I joined up for my school musical (We're doing Beauty & the Beast and I'm the wardrobe ! Yay I love that musical ;P) and I have rehearsal almost everyday after school plus a crap-ton of homework so updates might be even slower than usual (Sry :( ) Ok enough babble...on to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer****: Don't own Peter, Don't own Neverland, but I do own a Tinkerbell coffee mug! **

**~Peter's POV~**

I hated seeing the hurt in Wendy's eyes after I had told her to stay in the tree. But I have to admit, she looks really cute when she's angry. I mentally smacked myself. Get a grip Peter, just focus on finding the weird noise.

The sound had long since stopped, but I knew exactly where it was coming from. I landed in the forest near the clearing, when I did, a slight uneasy feeling settled over me. Ignoring it, I carefully unhooked my dagger from my belt. Then, blending into the shadows, I silently crept to the edge of the tree line. What I saw both surprised and confused me.

In the clearing, there was...nothing. Absolutely nothing. I could feel my face contorting into a mask of confusement. How can there be nothing here? That just makes no sense! I had just started to turn away when a sudden feeling of uneasiness came over me again that made me stop in my tracks. It was dead quiet. Not one bird chirping, I couldn't even hear the trees whispering in the wind. Just...silence. Now I know why I had an uneasy feeling when I landed. This should have been my first clue that something was terribly wrong.

As I walked further into the clearing, I noticed little disturbances of the ground. Trampled flowers here, a few footprints in the dirt there. This should have been my second clue, but me being me, I had to look deeper. When I saw the shell casings it was too late for me to do anything.

Five large pirates emerged from their hiding places and rushed towards me. Before I could even get a few feet off the ground they tackled me, and let me tell you, getting tackled by five large pirates running to you at almost 20 miles per hour isn't very fun. They dragged me over to some disturbed ground near the center of the clearing. As we got closer, I could see that four large steel spikes were driven into the ground. I was roughly forced onto my knees as they wrapped heavy chains around my body and somehow attaching them to the spikes.

I struggled to free myself but the damn chains were just too heavy. I was still fighting against the chains when a pair of boots appeared in front of me. I could feel my face curling into a scowl because there was only one person I knew who wore those boots. Captain James Hook.

A deep chuckle escaped his lips when he saw the state that I was in.

"Well, well. Looks like the little fly has been caught in the spider's web" He said, almost joyfully.

He turned away from me for a moment and ordered some of his men to bring something from the treeline. One by one, those wretched pirates started to drag out the Lost Boys. They were bruised and bloody. A sad look of defeat was on their faces. Seeing them like this just added more anger inside me. Then, to my horror, they dragged a barely conscious John and a squirming Michael out of the trees, and chained them up with the rest of the boys.

I was beyond furious at this point. First I get captured, then I see the boys bloodied and broken, and now I've broken a promise I made to Wendy and left with no way home. Yeah, wouldn't you love to be me right now?

Hook turned back to me with a sick smile on his face. "Good news Pan, it seems as though you have a visitor." And with that, he stalked off into the shadows, but his comment left me pondering. What did he mean I had a visitor?

I finally understood what he meant when Wendy tumbled through the trees. She saw the Lost Boys first, her eyes widening when she saw her brothers. Then she turned and saw me. A look of horror and sadness was plastered on her face. She started to run to me. I noticed that she was slightly limping but she didn't seem to care.

When she reached me she stopped and cradled my face in her hands. Now that she was closer I could see that she had tears running freely down her cheeks.

I looked up at her, the sadness I felt clearly visible in my eyes and whispered "I'm so sorry Wendy."

Her eyes slightly crinkled with confusion, but before I could say anything more, she was yanked up by Hook. A flash of extreme rage suddenly overtook me, and I struggled and fought with all of my strength against the chains. Wendy was putting up her own fight but Hook clearly had the upper hand. When he pressed his dreaded hook against her pale neck I froze.

He looked at Wendy and smirked, then turned to me. "Careful Pan, you wouldn't want your precious Wendy to get hurt," he pressed his sharp hook into her neck causing her to yelp in pain "Would you?" He finished with a sneer.

I looked at Wendy's small form captured in Hook's tight grip and mouthed the words I'm sorry again. She was going to hate me for what I was about to do but it was the only way. Looked up at Hook, disgust and hatred clear in my face.

Then, I slumped to the ground in a sign of surrender, keeping my gaze focused on anything but Wendy.

Suddenly, Hook let out an evil laugh.

"Oh Peter, did you really think it would be that easy? That you would surrender and I would just let your little girlfriend go?"

My fists clenched in anger and frustration. "You got what you wanted Hook, you have no reason for keeping Wendy or the Lost Boys. Just let them go and take what you wanted in the first place. Me." I growled.

At this point Wendy started to fight again and Hook just chuckled at her pathetic efforts.

"Well Peter, your new girl has a fire in her. We'll have to fix that. Say goodbye to your lover boy Wendy, you won't be seeing each other for a long time." With those words, he roughly spun her around and practically dragged her into the forest. Wendy was screaming my name the entire time.

And then something inside of me just...snapped. A rush of adrenaline coursed through me as I ripped and pulled at the chains. I was not going to let that bastard get away this time. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my side, the last thing I saw was Wendy fighting against Hook. Then everything faded to black.

* * *

**~Wendy's POV~**

I don't know how long I was asleep. I don't know what happened to Peter. I don't even know how I got here. What I do know is that bastard of a pirate stuck me with a damn needle and now I'm stuck in a dark, smelly room and my head feels like somebody used it like a drum! I tried to sit up on the wimpy little bed they put me on, but as soon as I was vertical, the pounding in my head got louder and a wave of intense pain forced me to lay down again.

I groaned and clenched my fists in anger. I was going to strangle that damn pirate for kidnapping me. Is it still considered kidnapping if you're sixteen? Wouldn't it be teen-napping?

Ugh, concentrate Wendy! Sighing, I pushed past the pain in my head and sat up. It was really dark in the room, but I could make out the shape of a candle on a table next to me. I felt around the base of the candle holder and my fingers brushed a small cardboard square. YES! It's a small book of matches. I opened it quickly, fumbling a bit in the dark, but breathing a quiet thank you when a bright orange flame burst out of the match head.

Once I lit the candle, the darkness dissipated and the small room came into focus. Okay ,the words "small room" don't exactly cover where I was, it was more like a jail cell. The door was made of a dark metal and looked really heavy. The two windows the room had were blacked out, and iron bars covered the surface. Chains hung down from the ceiling and the metal door had all sorts of locks on it.

Aside from the prison-esque decor, the rest of the furniture was quite modest (and very dirty). A small table with a broken chair, a ratty old mattress with dirty sheets, and a small closet like bathroom. _Well, at least they gave me a cell with a bathroom,_ I thought. But even my light sarcasm couldn't bring me out of the panic I felt myself fall into. The reality of the situation hit me with full force. I'd been kidnapped by pirates, I don't know what happened to Peter, and I'm locked in a cell with no way out on a frickin pirate ship! Soon after these thoughts ran through my head I started to hyperventilate, which is never a good thing for any panicked person to do, but since I have asthma its even worse for me.

I layed back down on the bed, trying to calm myself down. Once I got my breaths down to a normal rate, I started crying. Crying for the Lost Boys. Crying for my brothers. Crying for Peter. Crying just for the sake of crying. I had just started another bout of shuddering breaths and tears, when the metal door with all the locks, creaked open.

**Dnn. Dun. DUUNN! Another cliffie (yeah I know sorry) Who do you think opened the door? What happened to Peter? Well you'll just have to find out next chapter ;) Hope everyone had a good vacation. I know I did :) Well, you know the drill: Comment, Favorite, Follow! See you next time fellow dreamers ~ bookworm**

**P.s. Srry if this seems a little short**


	13. Chapter 12: Hostage Situation

**Hey guys! Vas Happening? Thank you to all the lovely people who reviewed the new chapter, I really appreciate them! This is kinda a special update because it has been exactly one year since I first posted this story. So I just wanna say a special thank you to all the people who have commented, followed and favorited this story, and have kept up with my crazy creation from day 1. Okay enough of my sentimental babbling...On with the story!**

**P.s. I also updated the prologue at the beginning, so go check that out!**

**P.p.s. A very very special Happy Birthday shout out to my bestest friend EVER! So, Happy B-Day Danny, love ya dude! :) **

**Disclaimer****: If I've said it once, I'll say it again. I don't (and probably never will) own Neverland or Peter Pan.**

**Recap****: **

_I layed back down on the bed, trying to calm myself down. Once I got my breaths down to a normal rate, I started crying. Crying for the Lost Boys. Crying for my brothers. Crying for Peter. Crying just for the sake of crying. I had just started another bout of shuddering breaths and tears, when the metal door with all the locks, creaked open._

* * *

**~Wendy's POV~**

As soon as I saw that big metal door open ever so slightly, I started to hyperventilate again. My arms tightly clutched my body, and my eyes snapped shut.

I tried to take slow, calming breaths, and I forced my huddled body into an upright position. If someone took a glance at me, they would see a young girl who is bravely waiting for her captor, but if they looked closer they would find my entire body shaking out of fear and red eyes threatening to spill the tears they held. When more light spilled onto the floor, I ignored the scared and scattered thoughts that were running through my brain. I needed to be brave. I needed to show those pirates that I wasn't going to sit and cry and wait for Peter to rescue me. No, I was going to get out of here, with or without Peter's help.

I snapped to attention when the large door opened fully. Putting on an impassive face, I glared daggers at the shadow filling up the doorway. His face was hidden in shadow, but I could tell he was very muscular. I just sat there glaring at him, daring him to take a step into the room.

When he finally did step inside my resolve broke. I started to shake uncontrollably, and I could feel hot, betraying tears stream down my face. I tried to stop myself, tried to tell myself that I had to show no fear, but I had to face the facts. I was terrified. Absolutely, 100% terrified.

The figure seemed to take notice of my little break-down, and started to move again. But he didn't move towards the door like I had hoped, instead he started inching towards me. I didn't seem to be in control of my body anymore, as I found myself scooting back towards the wall. As the figure got closer to where I was sitting, the soft glow from the lit candle caught his face and I could see that the figure wasn't Hook at all. It was a boy. He looked no older than I was, with dark brown, almost black curly hair, and he had the deepest brown eyes I had ever seen. He kept a steady advance towards the bed, and I sat there cowering against the wall. Gazing into his dark eyes I could only think one thing. _So this is it_, I thought, _This is how I'm going to die_.

* * *

**~Unknown Boy's POV~ (New POV yay!)**

This day started out so normal. The ship was quiet when I woke up (which wasn't such an unusual occurrence since I always wake up before everyone) and the sun was just peeking out over the horizon. I hurried over to the crow's nest, carefully stepping over any passed-out pirates. Reaching my destination at the top of the ship, I quickly positioned myself to the East, and watched the sunrise, a sight I got the privilege to see every morning. My quiet sunrise was soon interrupted, however, by the loud arrival of the captain and his band of bilge rats. I watched from my perch as they noisily boarded the vessel and clumsily drag something across the deck. No, wait. Not something...someone! Two rough looking pirates were carelessly dragging an unconscious girl towards the door that led below decks. I scrambled back down the mast, not caring if any sleeping pirates were woken, and stepped into the path of the pirates.

The two pirates stopped in their tracks, immediately recognizing who I was, their faces paled with fear. I felt my lips curl into a slight smile, amused that my mere presence struck fear into grown men's hearts.

Putting my poker face back on, I glared at the two men and said "Where do you two scumbags think you're goin'?"

The two burly pirates just stared at me, stuttering incessantly like the idiots they are and sweating like sinners in church. I soon grew impatient with their quivering and growled "Well?"

Finally, the taller of the two spoke up in a heavy cockney accent. "W-we was just followin' the Cap'n's orders sir. The C-cap'n told us t-to keep the g-girl in the brig 'till she was needed." After the tall pirate spoke, his companion nodded his head violently, confirming that their story was correct. Ignoring them, I crouched beside the unconscious girl, who was now lying on the hardwood deck. Taking a closer look, I saw that she wasn't one of the whores the captain usually picks up from the town, and that she was too pale to come from the Indian camp. This left only one option. She was with Pan. Anger soon began to boil my blood. But it wasn't out of hate for Pan and his band of rugrats. My blood boiled with hate towards the captain.

Never had he ever captured a Lost Boy before, let alone a girl. This was crossing the line. I suddenly sprung up, and stalked off towards the back of the ship. It was time for the captain and I to have a nice chat.

*** * * SttR * * ***

_Damn that bastard! _Thats all I thought when I slammed the door of Hook's cabin shut. _Why won't he see reason? _I had spent overall three hours in Hook's cabin, first talking, then when that wouldn't work, I started yelling, which inturn ended with me throwing things. I even frightened dear old Mr. Smee, who had entered the cabin with the captain's morning tea, just as I threw a heavy silver plater at the door.

I sighed heavily, pushing down any leftover negative emotions and opened the door that led belowdecks. I always hated staying belowdecks. It was always dark and musty, and my cabin wasn't exactly the taj mahal, but I could never find it in me to complain. Opening my door I looked around my cramped room. It was nothing much. A messy bed pushed into one corner, a wood desk filled with papers and charts pushed into the other, and precarious stacks of books were scattered all over the floor. Carefully, I maneuvered my way around the books and came to my bed. Once there, I grabbed a leather satchel that was hanging on a hook nearby, next I pulled the wool blanket from my bed and stuffed it into the satchel. Securing the satchel across my body, I quickly exited the room and made my way towards the galley.

Let's just say Cook didn't give up the food easily, but after much begging and pleading, he gave me a canteen of water, half a loaf of old bread and an apple that was almost classified as rotten. I wasn't complaining though, it was a miracle that I convinced him to give me that much! Stuffing the food into the satchel, I walked to the stairs at the end of the hall that led to the lowest deck of the ship.

About halfway down the stairs, I cursed myself for not bringing a light, but before I knew it I reached the bottom and was greeted by the dull light of a lantern. The ship had only two cells, finding the first one empty, I grabbed the keys from the nail and opened the door. What I saw added a new hatred for the captain.

The room wasn't pitch black, instead a small candle (probably Smee's doing) cast a shadowy yellow light over the cell. It was because of this fact that I could see the girl's face, and what I saw I didn't like. She looked absolutely terrified! Almost like a cornered deer. Her green eyes were big and rimmed with red, her brown hair disheveled, and her pale skin was as white as a sheet. I could tell that she was trying to look brave, but she was failing miserably. Slowly I took a step into the room, once I did, I guess her resolve broke. She started to tremble and move back on the bed until she was practically squished against the wall. I couldn't bear to see her this way, so I steadily moved towards her. Unfortunately this only seemed to scare her more, as I could see tears start to stain her cheeks.

I put my hands up in front of me, showing her that they were empty. "Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." I said in a soft voice.

One look in her eyes and I could see that she didn't believe me, and who could blame her? Sighing, I tried again. "Listen, you may or may not believe me, but I honestly don't want nor feel the need to harm you. What I want to do is the complete opposite, I want to help you. If you want I'll give you my oath as a pirate to never let a living soul on this ship, including me, harm you in any way."

She gave me a look, and answered in a hard voice. "How can I trust the word of a filthy pirate? You are the ones who kidnapped me after all!"

I gave a soft chuckle as I replied. "The word of a pirate may mean nothing to you, but it means everything to a pirate. For a pirate to break an oath, why, that would go against the pirate code! And no pirate, not even Hook, would dare go against pirate code."

After I said this she seemed to relax slightly, but I could see that she still didn't fully trust me. It took me that second to realize that I didn't even know her name!

"Would it be too bold of me to ask you what your name might be?"

"It's Gwendolyn, but you can call me Wendy. Just Wendy."

I smiled, removing the satchel from my shoulders and opened it up. "Well, 'Just Wendy', are you hungry?" I said, offering up the apple and bread.

* * *

**~Wendy's POV~**

I stared at the food he was offering with longing. I wasn't just hungry, I was starving. I hadn't eaten anything since the night of the dance, and it was starting to catch up to me. But before I could even answer the boy, my stomach growled loudly. Smiling, he handed me the food, and I could feel my cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

Deciding to bypass the mushy apple, I placed it on the table and started to tear apart the bread. The bread was slightly stale, but hey, food is food. Before long the bread was gone, but my stomach wasn't growling like a wild animal anymore. Now that I was full and awake, I noticed how cold it was in the cell, and I shivered unconsciously. The boy seemed to notice and he reached back into his bag.

"I thought that this might happen." he said, as he pulled out a thick blanket and handed it to me.

"Thank you." I took the blanket from his hands and wrapped it around my shoulders.

It suddenly struck me that I didn't even know the boy's name, yet he had been so kind to me.

"You know, you did all of this stuff for me, but I don't even know your name."

Smirking, he stood up and bowed deeply. "Lieutenant Mollucco Tempest, at your service my lady."

I giggled slightly at his formality, but I rose and curtsied. Once we were seated again however, my damn curiosity got the better of me. So I asked, "Mollucco, why did you want to be a pirate?"

Mollucco's gaze shifted downward for a second, then he focussed his brown orbs on me.

"It wasn't exactly my choice. For my family, piracy is more of a tradition than a career choice. So, once I turned seventeen they shipped me off to my uncle, to teach me the ropes so to speak. But to tell you the truth, I never wanted to be a pirate."

I could feel my eyes widen slightly in surprise. "You didn't?"

"Nope, like I said, its a tradition not a career choice."

"Well, if you never wanted to be a pirate, what did you want to be?" I asked.

He chuckled slightly before answering. "In all honesty, I wanted to be a doctor. But my family would never have it."

"I think that's good that you want to be a doctor. Help people instead of harming them. But there's one thing that I don't understand."

"And what's that?"

"If you were sent away to your uncle, how did you end up on Hook's ship? Did he kidnap you too?" I asked, my voice rising slightly. I wouldn't be surprised if I weren't the first person Hook has kidnapped.

He sighed deeply, and a sad look appeared in his eyes. "No, no nothing like that. My uncle works on this ship, actually."

"Who's your uncle?" I asked. I really need to control my curiosity sometimes.

He hesitated for a moment, I nodded in encouragement. He suddenly grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes. "Wendy, promise you won't hate me?"

"Why would I hate you? Even though you uncle may be a pirate, that doesn't mean I'll hate you."

He squeezed my hand and looked me straight in the eyes. "Wendy, my uncle is James Hook."

**Dun. Dun. DUUNN! So guys what do you think? Its not my best but I wanted to update for u guyz. So what do you think is gonna happen next? And WHERE IS PETER? Well you'll just have to wait until the next chapter. Happy First Day of Summer guyz! Mollucco's description can be found below. **

**P.s What do you think about the POV's? Do you like them? Find them annoying? Do you want good old 3rd person POV back? LET ME KNOW! I only want to make this story better for you guyz :) **

**Until we meet again cupcakes! ~bookworm**

* * *

**Mollucco Tempest:**

**Age:**17

**Hair color/style**: brownish black, slightly curly and neatly trimmed.

**Skin**: tan

**Eyes**: brown

**Height**: 5'9

**Weapon**: sword

**(Looks like Atticus Mitchell)**


End file.
